


HEARTBREAK IN YOUR TEENAGE YEARS

by pusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Pining, gentle lesbian is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusa/pseuds/pusa
Summary: Hitoka leans in and kisses Kiyoko’s lips and they’re soft and pink and Kiyoko—Kiyoko’s mouth drops a little and Hitoka wonders if this is what it’s like to kiss someone you like (love). Kiyoko’s arms wraps around her waist and Hitoka thinks that this is what it’s like to kiss someone you love.or: accepting who you are isn’t easy. hitoka learns this in the hardest way possible
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	HEARTBREAK IN YOUR TEENAGE YEARS

**Author's Note:**

> all quotes in between or something are from [sapphobot](https://twitter.com/sapphobot) in twitter

**i.**

**i want to say something but**

**shame**

**prevents me**

Yachi Hitoka cries the first time she looks at Shimizu Kiyoko and realizes that maybe staring at her more than usual is not something friends should do. Hitoka lies in the dark room of her room, stares at the ceiling, and belatedly realizes that tears are falling down her cheeks and her throat is clogging up and—oh.

She’s crying.

Her hand, clutched around her phone, only tightens its grip and she thinks of Kiyoko and her soft smile and how she turns to Hitoka with a gentle voice and an even gentler touch and Hitoka’s throat bursts like a dam as she turns to her side, covering her mouth, gasps upon gasps of unhinged sobs spilling out her throat.

Hitoka thinks there is something wrong with her.

she can’t stop thinking of holding kiyoko’s hands and how

they’d feel against hers and what it would feel like to tuck a strand of hair

behind kiyoko’s ear.

Hitoka stares at her ceiling and feels that every part of her is burning.

She finds out soon enough. Maybe she’s bisexual. Maybe she just wasn’t getting attention from other girls and she just thinks it’s something else.

She can’t be attracted to women, can she?

Hitoka fluctuates between heterosexuality and bisexuality and pansexuality and ignores the bile taste in her mouth.

Maybe she just needs to be with a boy.

Hitoka tries—weeks of crying and sobbing—tries to look at Hinata Shoyou and imagines what’s it like to kiss him.

Hitoka has to blink away tears when she imagines Kiyoko instead.

there is something wrong with me there is something

wrong

with me

Sometimes, Hitoka spends time with the other first years and imagines what’s it like to kiss Hinata; what’s it like to touch Yamaguchi’s hands; what’s it like to lean up to kiss Tsukishima; what it’s like to go on a date with Kageyama.

Hitoka spends the entire walk home, hastily wiping away at her tears and ignoring the aching, stinging pain in her chest. Maybe she just wasn’t meant for love.

She stares at the disappearing four figures of the other first years and thinks maybe she’s just too young and stupid to ever experience love.

Shimizu Kiyoko notices she’s sad because—that’s just who Kiyoko is.

“Hitoka?” Kiyoko whispers to her one day, in the middle of practice and Hitoka squeaks.

embarrassing. embarrassing. embarrassing.

Hitoka turns to her and tries to calm down her beating heart. Kiyoko’s eyelashes are pretty and long, Hitoka wants to know if kissing her cheek would be soft and beautiful.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Kiyoko’s brows are furrowed, and her lips are pouted slightly, wet and shiny and Hitoka has to _stop staring at them_. “You’ve been quiet today.”

_kiyoko-san, how do i explain into words that i think of you late at night_

_and i think of what your lips would feel like against mine_

_and i spend it crying and hating myself because i’m me and you’re you_

_yet we’re both girls_

“Ah,” Hitoka says hastily and her hands behind her back wrings against each other and she grips both of her wrists. “I’m fine, Kiyoko-san! I’ll be back to normal, soon, I promise!”

Hitoka wants to puke at how normal sounds against her lips. Was she ever normal? Was it ever normal to think about kissing other girls? Hitoka would never be normal. Not even Kiyoko is standing right in front of her, smelling like soft, floral perfume, eyes staring right into Hitoka’s and her glasses are slipping down slightly and all Hitoka wants to do is to hug Kiyoko and feel her arms around her body. Hitoka would never be normal.

Kiyoko lets out a soft smile and Hitoka has to look away from her lips and to stare right back into her eyes. Hitoka thinks it’s a foolish move. “All right,” Kiyoko laughs softly and Hitoka wants to cry. “If you say so, Hitoka-chan.”

Kiyoko treats her to a small carton of strawberry milk by the vending machine after practice. Hitoka stays silent and instead stares at the dirt beneath her shoes. Her fingers tighten on her bag straps and stays silent and stays silent and stays silent.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you,” Kiyoko says softly and presses the button for strawberry milk. Hitoka has to stop herself from letting tears fall. “But I’m here, okay? You always have me, Hitoka-chan.”

“Thank you, Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka whispers and looks up when strawberry milk appears in her sight. Kiyoko is looking at her with a smile and for the first time in Hitoka’s life, she wants Kiyoko to frown at her—to show disappointment and resentment at her.

Yachi Hitoka will never be normal.

“Of course, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko smiles at her and then, she tucks a stray strand of Hitoka’s hair behind her ear and Hitoka squeezes the strawberry milk so tight she thinks it’s about to burst.

It doesn’t. Hitoka’s heart does.

“Let’s go, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko’s smile is soft and gentle, and her hand gracefully falls down to her side. Hitoka’s ears are burning. “I’ll walk you home.”

Hitoka sips quietly on strawberry milk and Kiyoko talks softly about her classes and her course in college and Hitoka’s hand would brush against hers.

She doesn’t have the courage.

Kiyoko leaves by the intersection and she tucks her hair behind her ear. Hitoka’s fingers twitches to do it for her. Kiyoko gently combs Hitoka’s hair with her fingers and smiles at her.

“Goodnight, Hitoka-chan,” Hitoka’s hair falls gently on the side of her face. Hitoka wants to kiss Kiyoko underneath the yellow streetlight. She doesn’t.

“Goodnight, Kiyoko-san,” she whispers instead, hands gripped tightly against her bag straps and watches as Kiyoko smiles at her and turns around.

**ii.**

**i would not think to touch the sky with two arms**

Kiyoko’s arms around Hitoka fit just right and perfect and Hitoka pretends that the tears in her eyes are because of sadness and not because of love. She buries her head in Kiyoko’s neck and tries to memorize the way she smells like lemon and vanilla combined. Kiyoko is whispering in her ear.

“I’ll miss you, Hitoka-chan,” her voice is soft and sweet, cracking and wet. “Don’t hesitate to message me, okay? I’ll visit you.”

Hitoka nods against her neck. She tries to apologize for getting her neck wet with her tears. Kiyoko only laughs wetly and pulls away. Kiyoko’s hand is soft against her cheek, wiping away at her tears.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko’s laugh is beautiful and sweet. Hitoka has learned to accept this as love. “I’m graduating, not dying.”

Hitoka laughs instead and shrugs. “I’m sorry,” she tries to laugh out but knows it sounded like a sob. “I can’t control it, Kiyoko-san!”

“Yachi!” Daichi’s voice is familiar and loud and it makes Hitoka’s heart ache. “Stop crying—you’re making us cry!”

A hand on her shoulder. Sugawara’s smiling face comes into view and Hitoka just feels more tears in her eyes. “Ah, Daichi! You made her cry more!”

Hitoka covers her face with her hands and laughs at the situation. Oh, God.

“Get away from her,” Kiyoko’s laugh is soft and contagious and Hitoka only giggles, finally looking up to smile at them. Her cheeks hurt from every emotion she’s been feeling.

“I’ll miss you all,” Hitoka manages to mumble out and hastily bows down, eyes squeezed shut. “Thank you for everything!”

Hitoka learns to love and what it’s like to be loved by others. Her heart swells when she hears sniffles and Hinata screaming somewhere for a group hug.

] ]and yes I

shall love

Hitoka thinks she found a word for it. Maybe she’s a lesbian.

Thinks all those late nights, staring at her laptop screen until her eyes drop dead, reading about sexualities and why should kissing a girl be considered normal and a massive google doc staring at her. **Am I a Lesbian?**

Maybe Yachi Hitoka is.

(No more maybe’s. Yachi Hitoka is.)

She’s grown to accept it.

She’s grown to accept that looking at Shimizu Kiyoko and feeling love and affection burst in her chest is normal and she can experience love.

She’s grown to accept the fact that maybe, loving girls is far more normal than Hitoka had ever thought. (even if it’s hard to—even if it felt like rocks anchoring her chest, cementing her to her bed and the realization of loving girls is okay hitting her at the early mornings of four am, staring at her ceiling)

(it gets better, it gets better, it gets better

you can always love someone

you can always learn to love someone)

Right before her second year starts, Hitoka finds herself in some expensive café in the heart of Tokyo. She’s an hour early but it’s given her time to calm herself down—to wipe her sweaty palms against her skirt; to tap her anxious fingers against the wooden table; to swirl her expensive drink around, watching its perspiration gather on the table.

She just wishes she bought a book with her.

“Ah! Hey! Akaashi! It’s—”

“Yachi-san.”

Hitoka squeaks and turns around. She feels like fainting.

Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou. Fukurodani. They’re wearing different uniforms. Hitoka’s heart aches for some reason.

Hitoka hastily stands up and bows to them. “He—Hello!”

“Yacchan!” Bokuto’s voice is loud and enthusiastic. “Don’t be so polite! Sit down!”

“Sorry,” Hitoka sheepishly looks at them again and sits back down. Akaashi’s staring at her with a small smile. Bokuto had always looked so broad and proud. It makes Hitoka scared sometimes.

“What are you doing here, Yachi-san?” Akaashi asks when Hitoka gestures to the seat in front of her and Bokuto runs off to the counter to order a drink. Hitoka misses the way their hands brush against each other.

“Ah,” Hitoka squeaks and her hands scrunch at the ends of her skirt. “I’m meeting a friend.”

“I see,” Akaashi nods and their conversation goes to a halt, yet it’s a comforting one. “Bokuto-san’s visiting me.”

“He is?” Hitoka squeaks again and curses her voice. “That’s very nice of him.”

Hitoka doesn’t miss the way Akaashi’s stare at her softens and he looks away, ears reddening. Oh. “It is,” Akaashi mumbles and scratches at his ear. “You’re in second year, yes?”

“I am,” Hitoka grins and remembers Hinata and Kageyama and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. She thinks of their club and how they’ll improve. “And you’re a third year, Akaashi-san?”

“Yes,” Akaashi smiles at her and then, Bokuto’s back, holding two drinks and grinning at Hitoka. Hitoka watches quietly as Akaashi murmurs something only Bokuto can hear and he stands up from his seat. “We’ll be leaving now, Yachi-san, if you don’t mind.”

“Ah, it’s okay!” Hitoka hastily says and gives them a thumbs up. “It was really nice meeting you!”

“Likewise,” Akaashi bows his head a little and elbows Bokuto. Hitoka grins.

“I’m sad we didn’t talk more, Yacchan,” Bokuto pouts and at his face, Hitoka even feels a little sad. “But we’ll see each other again soon!”

“That sounds very creepy, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbles and Hitoka laughs at them both. Ah, when was the last time she laughed like this? When was the last time she felt normal and accepted in her own skin?

Bokuto is someone who’s hard to say goodbye to. But eventually, Akaashi pulls Bokuto outside and Hitoka waves at them enthusiastically. Bokuto’s grin is bright and contagious.

Hitoka watches through the café window as Akaashi looks away from Bokuto, cheeks tinted a light pink as Bokuto ruffles his hair. Hitoka watches as Bokuto’s hand in Akaashi’s hair ruffles and ruffles until they slowly inch down and settles on Akaashi’s shoulders. Hitoka watches and thinks oh.

Oh.

They both disappear amidst the busy street and Hitoka stares at her melting drink and waits.

Earlier that week, Hinata had texted her with multiple exclamation marks and jumbled words and Hitoka had to laugh and wait for five minutes for Hinata to say something coherent.

 _tanaka-senpai and kiyoko-senpai are dating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT YACHI THAT’S SO AMAZING!!!_ , her phone screen screams at her. Hitoka’s laughter dies down in her throat. She stares at her screen, at the blurring letters and she feels it then—the crashing and the burning—the aching in her chest and she clutches at the place where her heart is.

She stares down at her bed, tears staining it dark as she gasps out, gasps out everything—she can’t even let herself sob, feels her throat burn and ache and it’s so heavy—it feels so heavy and so bad and Hitoka’s gripping onto her sheets and her phone screen dies down. She squeezes her eyes shut and hits her fist against her chest. She coughs out a sob and fists her shirt. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Hitoka almost claws her eyes out from crying too much, from crying too hard, from loving too much, from loving too hard.

(it gets better, it gets better, it gets better

you can always learn to someone else

you can always learn to love another)

Hitoka stares at her melting drink and thinks of black hair and grey eyes. She thinks of soft hands and gentle laughs and glasses slipping down a button nose and soft fingers tucking strays of hair behind her ear.

“Hitoka-san?”

Hitoka looks up and sees brown eyes and brown hair and smiles.

(you can learn to love another)

**iii.**

**or you love some man more than me**

Shimizu Kiyoko is still so beautiful and Yachi Hitoka’s heart is still aching and burning.

Old feelings can never really die.

They were at a fancy restaurant, one that makes Hitoka’s wallet shake, for their graduation party. Hitoka’s hair is longer, she feels taller, she’s grown into her features, she thinks, but her hands still tremble and shake when Kiyoko looks at her, her throat still tightens and hurts when Kiyoko smiles at her, her heart shakes and rattles like inside a cage when Kiyoko speaks, voice still soft and gentle through all these years.

Hitoka ignores the way Tanaka’s hand looks wrapped around Kiyoko’s. Hitoka ignores the way Tanaka whispers against her ear and the way she smiles softly; lips close to his as she whispers. Hitoka ignores the way Kiyoko leans against his touch. Hitoka ignores and ignores and ignores and ignores.

She’d learned to keep it all in. It’s still so hard.

Hitoka focuses on the topic of college courses and Daichi’s training and Sugawara’s lesson plan and Asahi’s favorite type of fabric and what Kageyama and Hinata are planning to do after and Hitoka so badly wants to drink everything and anything away.

Their food arrives and Hitoka spends almost ten minutes thanking her seniors for paying for it and blushing underneath their praises. Kiyoko’s words feel like a secret key to her heart. They all put a little too much food on her plate and Hitoka is—Hitoka feels happy. And new. And accepted. And normal.

When her seniors have gotten hold of the alcohol and Tanaka and Nishinoya have been screaming a bit too much and Hitoka laughs too hard she feels like she’s going to pee, Hitoka almost does.

Hitoka’s forehead is resting against the table and their screams and laughter sound too much like home to her. Her hands are clutched against her stomach as she softly laughs, shoulders shaking a bit too much. She pulls away from the sticky table and looks up and meets Kiyoko’s smiles and soft eyes. Hitoka’s breathe stops for a moment.

 _bathroom?_ Kiyoko mouths to her and Hitoka lets out a soft laugh and nods enthusiastically. Kiyoko’s hand around her elbow is warm and hot. Hitoka realizes this with a start as she stumbles softly towards the direction of the bathroom. Kiyoko is giggling beside her.

Even inside the bathroom, they can still hear Nishinoya’s voice. Kiyoko and Hitoka look at each other and giggle.

Hitoka stumbles a little into the sinks and braces herself against it, looking down at the pearl-white sink and tries to regain her breathing and her too-fast heart and her all-over-the-place emotions. Hitoka looks up and wishes that she didn’t.

In the mirror, Kiyoko’s staring at her, leaning against the wall. Her eyes are dark and there isn’t a smile in her lips. Hitoka feels like she’s been punched. And then, the moment passes, and Kiyoko’s smile is back and she’s smirking—she’s _smirking_ at Hitoka.

“You feeling all right now, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko says with a laugh and Hitoka feels her heart burst.

please call me hitoka-chan forever. please call me hitoka-chan

again.

i had always loved it,

coming from your lips

Hitoka forces out a laugh and doesn’t break eye contact with Kiyoko’s reflection. _Oh god, I’m alone with her_. “Of course, Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka laughs and lets her lips quirk up a little, “I feel better.”

Kiyoko stays silent and Hitoka feels her stomach cry and turn into a volcano with her stare and Hitoka is tipsy and in love and Kiyoko is staring right at her and—

Hitoka turns around and leans back against the sink. Kiyoko doesn’t move but her eyes remain on Hitoka’s and her lips are bright and red against the white lights and her tongue swipes out to lick at them. Hitoka is dizzy and in love.

Hitoka isn’t sure how long it’s been, how long they’re stared at each other and how Kiyoko’s stare has burned into her mind but Hitoka feels a little courage and bravery and moves away from the sink and walks closer to Kiyoko. Kiyoko’s eyes widen in alarm before her arms wrap around Hitoka’s waist and Hitoka feels her brain melt.

“Kiyoko-san,” she whispers and ignores the way Kiyoko’s hands tighten their grip around her waist and she closes her eyes. She’s so close that she can see the way Kiyoko’s eyelashes brush against her cheek and the soft pink color of her blush. She’s so close that she see the soft freckles in Kiyoko’s face and she’s so close that—

Hitoka leans in and kisses Kiyoko’s lips and they’re soft and pink and Kiyoko—Kiyoko’s mouth drops open a little and Hitoka wonders if this is what it’s like to kiss someone you like (love). Kiyoko’s arms tighten around her waist and Hitoka thinks ( _knows_ ) that this is what it’s like to kiss someone you love. Hitoka lets out a soft sigh and Kiyoko’s mouth opens a little more and Hitoka is dizzy and in love and Kiyoko’s arms around her waist feels too safe and too warm. Hitoka’s hands reach up to gently touch Kiyoko’s jaw and her hair is so soft and still smells like vanilla after all these years. Her nose bumps against hers and Kiyoko pulls away and brushes her lips against Hitoka’s. Hitoka is seeing stars.

Kissing Kiyoko feels a lot like home and love and acceptance and love, love, love, _love, love, love_.

Hitoka starts college with a new heart and shaking hands and forced smiles and laughter. Hitoka starts college with reddening cheeks and an ache in her chest.

Hitoka has learned and accepted.

it puts the heart in my chest on wings

for when i look at you, even a moment, no speaking

is left in me

**iv.**

**gathering flowers so very delicate a girl**

Hitoka learns to heal. Hitoka learns what it’s like to love another and to hold another.

College is hard, making friends is a little less hard, and learning how to love others is little less hard, too.

Hitoka learns to stare at grey eyes and learns that it’s okay to fall in love some more. Hitoka learns to balance social life and studies and learns to accept herself in small ways.

Hitoka joins a club for gender studies and strives to make Tokyo a little more accepting for women in workplaces and everywhere. Hitoka creates and sells art and pins for her community; has gotten the courage to pin a small lesbian flag pin and a rainbow pin on her bag. It jingles and twinkles like a bell when she walks and shines beautifully underneath the sun.

Hitoka has learned how to breathe.

Hitoka falls in love and falls out of love. Hitoka learns that other people love her like how she loves them. Hitoka falls in love and out of love with brown eyes. Hitoka holds hands with rough, calloused palms instead of soft, gentle ones. Hitoka kisses other people and learns what’s it like to fall in love with another.

kiyoko’s lips are soft and red and familiar and

they will always feel like home and comfort.

hitoka misses her too much.

hitoka loves her too much.

Yachi Hitoka learns what it’s like to heal.

Hitoka’s heart is big and pure and Hitoka loves everyone and everything a bit too much and a bit too far. Hitoka thinks that’s okay. Hitoka thinks there shouldn’t be anything wrong in loving everyone a bit too much.

Hitoka studies inside a university café and stares a little bit too deadly at her laptop screen. She’s drank almost three cups of iced coffee. The spot she’s in is secluded and away, something she’s claimed for herself. Her safe haven. There’s a lesbian pride flag sticker by her touchpad and for a moment, Hitoka smiles and calms down. The smell of coffee and pastry calms her far too much for the past few years, she’s grown to love it and to feel peace and home with it.

The door opens but Hitoka pays it no mind. She continues to stare blankly at her screen, fingers hovering above the keyboard as colors and letters swirl around her mind. Her fingers itch to buy another cup of coffee but three is enough and she thinks she’ll eventually puke out her insides if she does.

(Hitoka should really take care of herself more.)

Footsteps echo around the quiet, small café and Hitoka scrunches her nose at the ad she’s making. It’s missing something but she just doesn’t know what. Maybe it’s the colors?

The smell of lilacs and roses and _floral_ hits her and Hitoka blinks. That doesn’t smell like coffee. There’s someone at her table.

Hitoka looks up and falls in love all over again.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko’s eyes are grey, and her hair is black, and these are things Hitoka knows but she sees it again in a new light. Kiyoko’s hands tighten against the bouquet and Hitoka feels like puking out her heart. “Is it too late to come home to you?”

Hitoka feels the world freeze around them but Hitoka feels a laugh pour out her throat as she stands up and wraps her hands around Kiyoko’s, around the bouquet. Kiyoko’s eyes are grey, and there’s the mole by her chin and her smile is soft and contagious and these are things Hitoka knows and loves.

“Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka breathes out and she can’t help it when her hands go to Kiyoko’s jaw and her soul melts like honey and wine when Kiyoko closes her eyes and leans closer to her hand. “Kiyoko-san, you’re coming home?”

“To me?” she chokes out and Kiyoko’s eyes open and there’s a gentle smile on her lips—something Hitoka’s never seen before and it feels like a wave just crashed onto her. Kiyoko smiles at her and it’s something entirely new and different and—for her.

“I always have been,” Kiyoko says quietly, shyly, yet her eyes never leave Hitoka’s. Kiyoko’s cheeks are red and warm against her palm. “I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner, Hitoka-chan.”

Hitoka leans closer, heart in her throat as she brushes her nose against Kiyoko’s, and it feels like she’s smiling for the first time again. “Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka whispers against her lips and the bouquet of flowers rustle slightly between them but Hitoka doesn’t care. She leans closer until their lips brush against each other and she whispers, “You were always home to me.”

Kiyoko kisses her gently and softly, a little bit different than last time, a little more tender and intimate and more _love, love, love_ and Hitoka smiles against her lips and Kiyoko—Kiyoko laughs in the middle of the kiss and the bouquet falls and Kiyoko’s arms are wrapped around her body and Hitoka buries her face in Kiyoko’s neck.

Kiyoko’s laugh is beautiful and warm and feels like home.

Hitoka thinks (knows), she’ll be okay.

_You may forget but_

_let me tell you_

_this: someone in_

_some future time_

_will think of us._

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, whatever you're experiencing right now, is valid and you're valid and you will always have my support. whatever you're feeling right now, you are not and you will never be alone. your sexuality and feelings are valid and it always will be, whatever happens. i'm right here for you and i love you so so much. please always remember that. you will have your happy ending, you deserve it so much. i love you.
> 
> [ [am i a lesbian masterdoc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I6qGAzzibnRJFin_c8U2OBm0588M-V0NmfobQnRii44/)  
> [it gets better](https://itgetsbetter.org/get-help/): a nonprofit organization with a mission to uplift, empower, and connect lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer youth around the globe  
> [the trevor project](https://www.thetrevorproject.org/resources/): provides crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer & questioning (LGBTQ) young people under 25 ]
> 
> this fic is very personal and dear to me and is a little bit too close to my experience so aaahh i really hope you all like it and find comfort in yachi like i did, she's everything to me
> 
> i love you and i'm glad you're still here <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fukuradani) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/atsuaka)
> 
> (rest assured, tanaka found his happy ending too)


End file.
